Dont Bug The Bugaloos A Gilligan's Island Crossover
by Bugaloosfan
Summary: The Bugaloos (That british insect rock group) having left their Tranquility Forest and enemy Benita Bizarre for a quiet relaxing uncharted island in the South Pacific wind up on Gilligan's Island. Will the castaways be finally rescued? Will the bugs help?
1. Meet The Bugaloos

DONT BUG THE BUGALOOS A Gilligans Island crossover

So i've decided to write a fan fiction crossover of Gilligan's Island meeting The Bugaloos who have left their forest to escape their arch nemesis Benita Bizarre and flew to the south pacific to vacation on a deserted island meet the castaways. I got this story idea from the Gilligan's Island episode Don't Bug The Mosquitoes. I am also using some Bugaloos episodes for ideas with the characters and Harmony's cockney rhyme slang. I hope you guys like it

Chapter 1

Meet The Bugaloos

In a deep forest there lived a scared firefly named Sparky he lived with The Bugaloos four winged british teenagers, named Joy a butterfly, IQ, a grasshopper, Harmony a bumblebee and Courage a male ladybug. Their forest was peaceful and The Bugaloos were the caretakers, making sure everything was ok. Their enemy was a rock witch named Benita Bizarre and her careless flunkies Funky Rat, Woofer and Tweeter. Despite this The Bugaloos remained in their forest playing with Sparky, doing chores and also taking care of their forest.

One day as Sparky was picking wildflowers and his Bugaloo friends played their instruments the grapevine cried out "Look out the witch is coming"

Alarm, Alarm the bluebell flower shouted "Benita Bizarre is almost here"

All four Bugaloos stopped playing their instruments and chorused at once "Benita Bizarre"

"What does that old hag want"? Courage wondered

Maybe she wants some singing lessons I.Q. grinned with a smile

"She needs more than lessons, Harmony remarked First she needs to get rid of that hideous James Joyce"

Joy giggled, "Even a new voice won't make her famous."

Benita Bizarre was mean cold and a bit like Cruella De Ville, In the before time Benita was once the most beautiful woman in the world who had the loveliest voice that could charm anyone. But then her singing fame drifted away and her voice now couldn't sing rock. That didnt stop Benita from attempting to sing rock. Benita lived in a huge grande jukebox and wore sequins dresses and boa feathers. Right now Benita Bizarre was storming though Tranquility Forest like a tornado though a storm.

All right you buggy brats can the chatter! screeched the rock witch. Im gonna pulverize you in a heart beat

Courage defensively shield his pals, Joy gasped and Sparky let out a cry as well as The witch pulled out her stereo Zapper and aimed at at The Bugaloos. But Benita missed aim and the zapper beamed at a tree nearby shriveling into nothing

Let's get out of here IQ cried as The four Bugaloos took to the sky helping Sparky as they flew away

Benita Bizarre cackled as she tried to zap The Bugaloos, but they had vanished into air


	2. Meanwhile On Gilligan's Island

**Chapter 2**

 **Here On Gilligan's Island**

In the south pacific meanwhile, was a deserted island filled with the abundance of wildlife such as parrots, monkeys a lion and many colorful birds. Also on the island lived 7 castaways from the S.S. Minnow that had sailed from Honolulu many months ago only to be caught in a storm and shipwrecked on the island. There was no hope for these people, the captain called Skipper, first mate was Gilligan, Thurston Howell the III the millionaire and his wife Lovey, Ginger Grant the movie star, Professor Roy Hinkley and then last of all Mary Ann Summers from Kansas.

Today though everything seemed normal at least the Skipper was concerned, Gilligan was listening to a rock group called The Bugaloos on the radio, The Professor was helping the Skipper build a tiger trap, Mary Ann and Ginger were doing chores and Mr Howell was playing golf and Mrs Howell was counting how many holes, Mr Howell laughed as he hit a hole in one.

"Another hole in one, Lovey" the millionaire shouted and then turned to his beaming wife

"Oh Thurston you were marvelous Lovey praised" When we're rescued, we'll have our own golf course

Lovey, Mr Howell cooed "We do have our own golf course in Vale of course"

Meanwhile the winged teenagers the Bugaloos and their firefly Sparky were hovering over the island and preparing to land. Fed up with the witch and her flunkies, The Bugaloos had decided to take a nice tropic vacation. As they landed on the beach near the lagoon. All four Bugaloos were unprepared for what they were about to meet. Sparky Firefly gazed around his new surroundings. This was a lot different than their forest. A sound of a screeching parrot filled the air, startling the firefly

Wha-a what was that? Sparky shook with fright

Oh Sparky, Joy chuckled that was only a parrot

The parrot flew away and The Bugaloos all remarked about the jungle

Benita wouldn't stand living here IQ laughed

Yes the ole cow would have a tantrum Courage giggled

Methinks the atives living round ere would welcome her Harmony grinned

All four Bugaloos roared with laughter, Well mates Harmony snickered e better make use of our new home, and with that all four Bugaloos began to play For A Friend

* * *

MEANWHILE Gilligan was listening to the radio

"For a friend, we will fly the earth for a friend cause we know the worth of a friend and there's nothing we won't do" the song played

GILLIGAN, the Skipper roared stop listening to that radio and help me get bananas. Gilligan turned off the radio and sighed, I wish I could meet The Bugaloos he thought. If only... Gilligan rose from the table and walked to where the Skipper was trying to gather bananas. While both men worked the sun began setting over the horizon. The Skipper gathered oranges, lemons blackberries and bananas whilst Gilligan gathered grapefruit raspberries and discovered a strawberry patch and a blueberry patch

As Gilligan grabbed a couple of apples from an apple tree, he thought he heard music from the distance, It was evening now and the sun had set among the palm trees.

Hey skipper what's that?

What's what Gilligan? the Skipper grumpily replied

Look cried Gilligan, pointing his finger at the bushes rustling near some trees

The Skipper and Gilligan trembled with fear as the rustling continued


End file.
